Cable connectors or fittings have been used for a number of years to terminate and connect a variety of cables, such as electrical power cables, communication signal cables, and other types of power or communication cables. Such connectors may include a strain relief element for securing the cables to the connectors or fittings. Such strain relief elements may comprise a number of components, including grommets, which in their simplest form comprise a rubber or plastic member designed to line a hole to prevent or reduce the likelihood of a cable or pipe passing therethrough from chafing or bending of the cable. Grommets may also resist, or reduce the possibility of the cable being pulled out of the electrical connector or fitting.